


Omegan Breeding Association

by writingboutfanfic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas being shitty, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Breeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, I'm trying, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Probs a little OOC, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, sorry for what i did to your babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingboutfanfic/pseuds/writingboutfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fucked. He knew that and it terrified him. Ever since that confused, painful and hazed presenting he knew it. It was a matter of time before they would come marching through that door and take him away. Take him away from everything. From his parents, friends, home, possibly even his country. Even though he knew he only had a small amount of time left before he would never see them again, he never left his room. With his face buried into his pillow, he blocked out the rest of the world. They didn’t even bother come to comfort him, everyone knew there was no point, he was going to the Omegan Breeding Association</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ToxiBerry for Betaing this!!

He was fucked. He knew that and it terrified him. Ever since that confused, painful, and hazed presenting he knew it. It was only a matter of time before they would come marching through that door and take him away. Take him away from everything. From his parents, friends, home- possibly even his country. Even though he knew he only had a small amount of time left before he would never see them again, he never left his room. With his face buried into his pillow, he blocked out the rest of the world. They didn’t even bother comforting him; everyone knew there was no point. He was going to the Omegan Breeding Association now.

It turned out they didn’t come until after his first heat. How considerate.

“Eren Jaeger?” One of the workers asked, her eyes scrutinising him from her position outside of the doorway. She was an Alpha, Eren could smell that much.

“You presented quite late.” Her voice was ice cold and monotone- giving Eren a fucking headache. He already knew that. It was one of the reasons he had thought he was a Beta. Well hoped he was. Omegas always had gotten the short end of the stick and in the recent few years it had gotten progressively worse. Omega population had dropped drastically for some apparent reason the public hadn’t been made aware of, and the government’s brilliant solution was to collect all recent presented Omegas and force breed them. And why would anyone deny them? Omegas had no say anyway and all Alphas were always up for a quick fuck that supposedly “helped” society.

“I’m aware.” He snarled, earning a raised eyebrow from the Alpha. He normally wasn’t this angry towards Alphas but this situation had him bent over backwards and her stupid ugly face wasn’t helping his temper.

“I’m sure you also know about what presenting as an Omega leads to.” She added, her eyes dropping down to read that fucking clipboard.

“I’m aware!” Eren yelled, “Stop drawing it out and get it fucking done with already.” It felt weird but oddly satisfying to yell at an Alpha. Especially one that was visibly struggling to control herself.

“Then I need you to calmly follow me.”

“I’m sure my parents won’t have a heart attack once they realise I’ve disappeared into thin air.” He snapped. Her anger seemed to dissipate at the statement and a small smug smile settled on her lips.

“Your parents are the ones that set up this appointment, Mr. Jaeger.” She replied. Eren felt himself reaching out; about to slam her face into the side of his house’s walls and she wouldn’t be able to do a fucking thing about it. The laws were on his side for a brief sliver of time. But she turned before his hand could reach that too-tight ponytail and walked down the path. He reluctantly got up and followed her after a few moments.

It was a four-hour drive to the Omegan Breeding Association headquarters. A four-hour drive absent of conversation or violence, much to Eren’s dismay. He was working up the courage to smack her face into the steering wheel, chuck her body off a bridge and drive into the sunset but they arrived before he could put his plan into action. In his defence, it had taken him quite a while to develop the plan and think about what he would do if he actually accomplished it.

“Mr Jaeger, I do strongly suggest you act pleasant to the employees or they will use more… unorthodox measures to keep you compliant.” She smiled sweetly at him as they walked up the vast building that lay in front of him. It reminded him of a hospital and it probably used to be one.

“And I strongly suggest you fuck off.” He replied simply, fully aware that she was glaring at him with pure hatred. They wandered into the hallway which, low and behold, looked like a hospital. He narrowed his eyes at the white floors and walls, sanitizer filling his nose as he got pushed down into a seat while the bitch went to talk with the receptionist

A few minutes turned into an hour and a half before that Alpha came back to collect Eren. In that time, his anger had multiplied. A string of ‘fuck this’ and ‘fuck you’ came pouring out of his mouth before he was satisfied enough to follow the receptionist. Unlike McBitch behind him, the receptionist was a male Beta.

“Nice, kid. I’ve seen a lot of reactions from Omegas being brought here but never anger. Most are too scared to move a muscle.” The Beta stated, not bothering to turn around and face Eren, “You’ll bunk with someone and a doctor will come by later once you’ve settled to do a medical check-up. Necessities are all in your room.” They stopped outside a white door and the Beta swiped a card which caused the door to slid open. They began to walk down the hallway which made Eren turn pale. It was a long and wide hallway with heaps of doors lining both walls but with large windows in between them. It was what was inside the rooms that really fucked with his mind. Numerous Omegas were locked inside those rooms;  some lying in bed, others occupying themselves with the others that were in their room. The rooms were exactly the same as each other: pale, white, clean. Most of them sported round bellies. Some larger than others, but all with the same sullen look in their eyes that made Eren’s knees go weak. It was nothing like what he had expected. What was he really expecting, though? Chains, cages, people huddling in corners? Happiness, laughter, babies surrounding all of them? It was government run; there was supposed to be nothing “torturous” about it- but force breeding was never fun. His eyes continued to watch them and they returned his stares, equally interested in his appearance. He had wild and messy brown hair, multiple piercings up the side of his ear and one black eye from when he had gotten into a fight the week before he presented. He hadn’t changed his clothes either, thanks to McBitch. He was in his pyjamas; which consisted of sweatpants and a black tee. 

The Beta stopped about halfway, in front of a white door with the number 203 engraved into the timber. He knocked on it softly, holding his hand up to Eren, instructing him not to move.

“Armin, you okay?” The Beta asked, his voice smooth like honey. He heard a muffled reply of ‘yes’ and then the Beta jerked his head out of the room, eyes landing on Eren.

“If you’re mean to Armin I will personally castrate you. He’s been through a lot, be nice.” He glared. With a small shove, Eren was now in the room. A pregnant blond Omega was sitting on one of the beds, his hands resting on his swollen belly. He smiled at Eren.

“Hi, I’m Armin.” He said, not making an attempt to move as he watched Eren with his blue eyes, “I would get up to shake your hand but I can’t really get up without help.” He couldn’t have been more than five months, Eren guessed. Instead, Eren walked over to the bed, which reminded him so much of hospital ones, and shook the Omega’s hand.

“I’m Eren and I’m new if you couldn’t tell.” Armin laughed softly but his face suddenly scrunched up and his hands began to rub his belly in gentle circles.

“Sorry. Thought I’d be used to the kicks by now. Guess not.” He smiled apologetically at Eren and the angry Omega couldn’t help but smile back at him. He was small, he could tell even though he was lying down but he couldn’t guess his age. Was this his first pregnancy? Was it his last?

“I know I’m not going to be the best roommate for the next few days but clothes are in that closet over there and an extra toothbrush and hairbrush are in the bathroom,” Armin stated. Eren muttered a ‘thank you’ before he dug through the closet and found himself some decent clothing.

“So am I your first roommate?” Eren asked as he moved to sit crossed legged on his own bed, facing Armin.

“No of course not. I’ve been here for a few years and they would never leave a pregnant Omega alone. My previous one asked for a room change because I was affecting her stress levels. Almost made her miscarry.” Armin replied, eyes never leaving his swollen stomach. He glanced up, “Are you newly presented? How old are you?”

Eren averted his eyes, feeling suddenly self-conscious about his presenting age. This Omega looked younger than him. The blond was bound to judge him. No one presented as late as he did.

“I presented about a week ago. I’m 22.” Eren replied, ignoring the wide-eyed stare Armin was giving him, “The chick I was dating was pretty pissed. Dumped me straight away.”

“That’s quite late but whatever, right? At least you did.”

“Yeah, I guess.” They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Armin piped up.

“I’m going to have a nap now since the baby kept me up all night. You can join me if you want to. I know how much you’re craving human contact right now.” Armin offered one of his arms sprawled wide, inviting. Eren felt drawn to this Omega, probably because of his pregnancy hormones that made other Omegas sense him as a mother. All his instincts were screaming at him to be embraced, to please some stupid Omega within him.

“No, it’s okay. Thank you though,” Eren smiled softly, watching as the pregnant Omega shrugged and turned on his side. He wasn’t going to be controlled by some stupid instincts. Fuck nature.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ToxiBerry.tumblr.com for Betaing this!!

Armin had been asleep for about twenty minutes by the time the doctor had shown up. They looked a bit like a mad scientist, with dirty greasy hair pulled into a small ponytail, glasses pushed right up to their face and a crazy look in their eyes.

“Eren Jaeger?” The doctor asked glancing down at her clipboard, pen tapping against it in an irregular rhythm. He answered with a ‘yes’ and slid off his cot, padding over the soft white carpet.

“Follow me!” She exclaimed, giving him a wide smile. Eren followed her, kind of scared of the enthusiasm she possessed.

“Oh, I have so many things to ask you! Truly you are an interesting Omega!” She beamed, walking down the hallway with her endless chatter. Eren ignored her, instead choosing to stare at the other Omegas that were behind the windows. He still wasn’t used to seeing people looking so…sad. 

The doctor led him out of the hallway and to a door that had the words ‘Hangi Zoe’ engraved into a small silver plaque. She pushed open the door and ushered Eren in, leading him down to sit in a chair opposite a desk. She sat down in the chair, facing Eren and looking down at her desk.

“You were quite a late presenter, Mr. Jaeger. Why?” She asked, glancing up to lock eyes with Eren who just shrugged, “22 is about 5 years late.” Eren nodded, partially scared of the crazy- eyed doctor that was in front of him.

“Perhaps I should get a phial of your blood.” She muttered, shuffling some papers around, “Yes! I’ll do that.” She stood up suddenly, grabbing Eren by the wrist and dragging him into an adjoining room.  This one was white (everything seemed to be fucking white in this facility), and was decorated like a normal doctor’s office with an examination bed and shelves with all types of medical equipment. She guided him to the bed and gestured for him to sit down.

“So, Eren. I have no idea about your medical history, so you’ll need to help me out.”

“Okay,” Eren replied.

“Parents’ genders?”

“Male Alpha, female Beta.”

“Were you sexually active before presenting?”

“Yeah. Only with women, though.”

“Any severe illnesses?”

“No.”

“Any severe injuries, especially the brain?”

“No.”

Hangi screwed her face up and glanced down at her clipboard in frustration. She went through some standard medical check-ups before sighing and writing something down on her clipboard.

“I’m going to have to get the phial of blood then. Good news for me!” She perked up, already half out of her seat to reach for a needle.  He watched her hands as she tied around a piece of fabric tightly just above his elbow.

“I have some questions.” He stated, fidgeting ever so slightly as she tapped against his flesh to locate a vein. She hummed in response, tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration.

“When do I have to…uh... get p-pregnant?” He asked, feeling the heat of a blush spread across his tanned skin. Hangi waved off the question, ignoring the sharp ‘fuck’ Eren muttered when she sunk the needle into his flesh.

“Not until your next heat. You have a lot of time.” She replied. Eren just swallowed nervously and nodded. A month wasn’t a lot of time in regards to you being fucked against your will but he didn’t dare voice his complaint. When she was satisfied with the amount of blood she took, she pulled the needle from his arm and ejected it into a phial.

“Thank you for the donation to science!” She grinned, holding up the phial as if she just won a gold medal. The Omega looked at her like she was insane, and to be honest she probably fucking was. She disappeared with it and came back empty handed, muttering something under her breath again.

“I’ll take you back to Armin now and make sure you give him some cuddles! He deserves it!” She yelled. Eren was sure she didn’t realise the level her voice, which was currently killing his ears.

When he arrived back at the room, Armin was awake again, reading some massive book that was balanced on his small belly. He smiled up at him as he entered and closed the book.

“How was it?” He asked, gesturing Eren to come over and sit on his bed. He hesitated a minute before caving in and moving over to sit next to the pregnant Omega. He was curious about why people were so protective of Armin, he looked pretty ordinary and not in any physical pain. Maybe something was wrong with the baby?

“She just said I presented late and took some of my blood, nothing too extreme,” Eren answered, crossing his legs as he sat on the end of the bed.

“She also said for me to give you-um- cuddles.” He averted his eyes, lowering them to his hands. Armin let out a soft chuckle, his hands subconsciously reaching down to wrap around his swollen stomach protectively.

“Just an Omega thing really. When your instincts get stronger, you’ll feel the need for constant affection. A negative side effect really.” Armin explains, “But if you would I’d be very appreciative.” Eren blushed but waited until Armin shuffled over to the side of the bed before moving himself next to Armin.

“This is really weird by the way,” Eren muttered, biting his lip as Armin readjusted himself to sit back down into Eren’s chest. He sighed happily, hands still clutched around his stomach. Tentatively, the brunette snuck his arms around Armin’s waist and nuzzled down into his neck.

“Is it still weird?” Armin asked, slowly rubbing circles into his stomach, wincing every time he felt a partially hard kick.

“Definitely.” Eren replied, “I thought I was going to be a Beta, so I don’t really know anything about Omegas. Especially male ones. Or how this fucking stupid breeding facility works.” It still felt weird to cuddle with a guy he hadn’t even known for five hours but it made him feel calm, relaxed, and safe. He felt a hot wave of embarrassment flush his cheeks, knowing that some of the affection he was craving was lingering traces of his previous heat leaving his system. It was probably because of the imbalance of his hormones, but he resented the feelings that were bubbling beneath the surface. The feeling that Armin was a mother and therefore safe to be around; his stupid calming scent helping Eren to soothe out his anger towards the government. Eren glanced down at the blond, noting that his eyelids had closed and his mouth was parted, allowing soft sounds to slip out.

“You sleep a lot, don’t you?” He asked, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop to think. Ah shit.

“Just been a rough couple of months. Thank you for agreeing to snuggle with me. It’s been a while since I’ve been held like this.” At his words he sunk further against Eren’s chest, a content sigh falling from his lips.

“Ah. No problem.” Eren replied. He wanted to ask more. Why was it a rough couple of months? What was the real reason he slept all the time and why did all of his smiles look forced? He went against his judgement and decided to just let the small guy sleep, the suddenly feeling of protectiveness flaring out in his chest.


	3. 3.

They both stirred awake at the sound of the door slamming shut. Eren snapped awake but Armin chose to snuggle further down into his blankets.

“Oh, how precious!” Hange squealed, clasping her hands together. Eren quickly turned in the bed, falling off it in the process of trying to move away from the pregnant Omega.

“No Eren! Why did you leave him? You guys were so cute curled up together like that.” She pouted, walking up to him and offering a hand. He took it gratefully and muttered a ‘thank you’ as he got to his feet.

“How long were we asleep?” Eren muttered to no one in particular as he moved to his own bed.

“Well, it’s dinner time now so work it out for yourself.” Hange replied, “Anyway, I need you to take these tablets and for Armin to follow me.” She moved over to Eren, dumping a two blue coloured tablets into the palms of his hands before shaking Armin gently, coaxing him out of the bed. He groaned, grasping her lab coat as he pulled himself out of the bed.

“You need to go to the cafeteria or you’ll starve.” Hange said, arm wrapping around Armin’s waist to support his weight. She walked out without another word, leaving Eren confused on where the fuck the cafeteria was. He swallowed the pills and made Armin’s bed before looking at the closed door, nervousness swirling in his stomach. He wasn’t known for being so good with strangers, and he doubted any of the Omegas had the same…personality as him. Cautiously, he walked out of his room, peering at the end of the hallway, where several Omegas were standing. One of them caught sight of Eren and they fell into silence, watching him with hawk like eyes. He cleared his throat and took a step out of the room, gently shutting the door.

“Excuse me, do you know where the cafeteria is?” He asked, stepping towards them. The three that were pregnant, wrapped their arms around the swollen stomach protectively while the other two stepped back, fear pheromones almost smothering the hallway.

“Can you just tell me, please!” He snapped. Why were they scared? He was a stupid Omega like the rest of them. One of the pregnant ones pointed a slender finger towards the other end of the hallway, lowering his eyes to the ground.

“Thanks.” He muttered, turning on his heel and walking slash stomping towards the direction of the cafeteria. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he padded into the large room, noting a large amount of people that were sitting in it. His eyes flickered around the room, locating the food on the left side. Eren stalked over and tried to ignore the stares people were giving him. He picked out a large amount of spaghetti that he drenched with alfredo sauce.  
Plate in hand, he weaved his ways through the chairs, aiming to take a seat near the doors so he could eat and get out quicker.

“Hey you!” Eren came to a stop, glancing over to see an Omega grinning at him with a wicked smile. The Omega had two-toned hair, with dyed blonde on top and dark brown on the bottom, he sported a nose piercing and no swollen belly.

“Yeah?” Eren questioned, analysing the other person that sat at the table. Another male Omega with dark hair and tonnes of freckles that scattered his face.

“What happened to your face?!” He laughed earning an elbow in the ribs from the freckled guy.

“Jean, don’t be rude.” He hissed before offering a small smile to Eren.

“Would you like to sit with us, perhaps?” The freckled guy asked, his smile way too sweet. Eren nodded, sort of wanting to punch the guy named Jean. He moved over, taking a seat across from the two.

“Sorry about Jean, he’s kind of an idiot.” Marco apologised.

“I gathered that,” Eren replied, taking a mouthful of pasta. Jean growled at him, slumping into his seat as he muttered something under his breath.

“Your name?”

“Eren.”

“I’m Marco,” Eren smiled in response, eyes flitting down to see a large belly peeking out from under Marco’s sweater, he looked ready to have the baby at any minute. He sighed, stuffing his mouth with another forkful and chewing it down slowly.

“So I heard you got Armin as your roommate.” Jean said, hiding his sly smile with his spoon, “Has he smothered you yet?” Eren furrowed his brows, looking over to Marco for some form of explanation. Marco just offered him a small pitiful smile and leant in closer to Jean, resting his head on his shoulder. They’re fucking cuddling. God Omegas are fucking weird.

“No, he’s just slept the whole time.” Eren supplied, twirling his fork in the spaghetti.

“Well, his fucking Alpha hasn’t- “

“Jean!” Marco exclaimed, eyes darting around the cafeteria as if Armin would appear any moment. He must have noticed the confusion in Eren’s eyes because he lowered his voice and whispered, “We don’t talk about his Alpha for many reasons.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” Eren pouted, “Why not?”

“We just don’t. Damn, kid.” Jean snapped, his arm snaking around Marco’s waist.

“I’m probably older than you! Don’t call me kid.” Eren growled.

“Oh please,” Jean waved him off with a demeaning smirk, “You just presented. What are you like 12?”

“I’m 22, you horse face!” Jean’s eyes widened at the statement, as well as Marco’s. He got it, he presented late, why was everyone acting like it was such a big deal? He pushed himself out of the chair and stormed off, heading back towards his room. He kept his angry mutterings to a minimum as he flung a lamp into the wall. Stupid Jean. Stupid Omegas. Stupid Government. He was supposed to be happy to be bred like fucking cattle, trapped inside these goddamn white as fuck walls and be content. Omegas were treated like livestock. He let out a grunt of exertion as he flipped over the heavy ass nightstand and kicked it to wrestle down his anger. Stupid everything! Stupid parents! Stupid…ugh! He leant on his knees as he bent over, puffing hard, partially due to the effort and partially due to trying to calm himself down. What was he actually going to do when he got pregnant? Throw a tantrum like a child, like what he had just done? He moved himself to sit down on his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and positioned his head to lean against the headboard and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Armin looked up at Hange, nervously waiting for her answer.

“So, it looks like you’re good to go,” She grinned, “Please him well.” Armin blushed profusely as they continued walking. They had reached the hallway and Hange stopped, allowing Armin some space. The young Omega glanced back over his shoulder, glancing at Hange with a timid look.

“Are you sure that it’s alright?” He asked, eyes nervously flickering back to the massive door that stood in front of him.

“Yes. I am sure now hurry up and get that Alpha dick.” She laughed with a wink. She waved him on, shooting him a reassuring smile. Armin knew she wouldn’t let him do this if she wasn’t a hundred percent sure that it was safe. The baby he carried was the only thing he could attach his hope to. If he lost it, he didn’t think he would be able to bounce back like the last one.

 He took in a sharp breath, yanking the large door open. His Alpha was sitting at the desk, head in his hands, dozens of papers littering the surface. Armin felt himself smile as he waddled over, arms resting on his Alpha’s shoulders. His scent calmed Armin down, the familiarity and calming nature soothing his tensed muscles.

“Erwin,” He nagged, gently rubbing his fingers into Erwin’s shoulder muscles, “You’re working too hard again.” The Alpha sighed back into Armin’s touch and kissed his hand gingerly.

“Sorry, I just have so much to do and I haven’t been able to meet you. I missed you.” Erwin stated with a small smile. Armin lips spread into a wicked smile as he felt his cock twitch in arousal. He slid into the Alpha’s lap, mindful of his stomach and ground his ass down against his crotch.

“What are you doing?” Erwin questioned, watching Armin with lust filled eyes.

“Well, you had a rough day and I’ve been incredibly horny waiting for you.” Armin grinned, feeling Erwin’s cock grow larger at his words.

“Naughty,” Erwin smiled, before his hands dropped down to stroke Armin’s swollen stomach, “Is it safe?”

“Hange said it was okay.” He answered, leaning into to capture his lips in a quick kiss. Erwin didn’t break the kiss as he hooked his forearms around Armin’s thighs and hoisted him in the air. The Alpha placed him gently on the bed, lips unlocking from Armin’s and began to travel down his neck. His tongue glided past the bond mark they shared, causing Armin to shudder and twist his head, allowing him more access. Erwin took the extra room, greedily and began to suck, bite and lick all of Armin’s neck, leaving a shit tonne of bruises in his path. Armin let out small noises as Erwin continued, arms fumbling around the Alpha’s waistband to pull his cock free. Erwin smiled against his neck, as Armin began to fondle his dick.

“Quite impatient today.” Erwin laughed, pulling back away from Armin’s neck to rub fondly at his stomach.

“Please?” Armin begged, looking up at the tall blond man with large puppy dog eyes.

“I cannot resist those,” He said with a sigh, hooking his fingers on Armin’s waistband and pulling down his sweatpants and underwear. Erwin shifted his body down, so his head was nestled in between Armin’s thighs. He took the Omega’s member in his mouth, encasing the organ in hot wet heat. His fingers travelled down to the tight ring of muscles and was pleased to find it already leaking slick. He sunk his fingers into the hole causing Armin to jerk at the intrusion and groan. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Armin’s length and flicked his tongue across the slit causing the Omega to let out a loud moan. Armin arched his back into the Alpha’s touch, mouth parted slightly as he inhaled sharply.

“Erwin, please, just fuck me.” Armin begged, his finger sliding inside Erwin’s shirt and up his back, nails digging into the soft flesh.

“Oh god,” Armin muttered as Erwin spread his fingers apart and curl. He removed his mouth of Armin’s dick, instead kissing his stomach as he removed his fingers from Armin.

“Just a little longer,” Erwin whispered, reaching down to guide his own cock to align with Armin’s puckered hole.

“Ready?” Erwin muttered into the shell of the Omega’s ear with a smile. Armin nodded enthusiastically, hands snaking around Erwin’s back. Erwin slid into Armin with a soft moan, the tight heat wrapping around his dick. He stayed still for a moment, concentrating on keeping his knot down and not spiling already and also allowing the pregnant Omega to adjust.

“Has he been treating you alright?” Erwin asked, one hand running along the curve of the swollen stomach.

“I don’t think the right time to ask is when you have your dick up my ass.” Armin muttered grumpily, silently urging Erwin to start moving. He looked up at him with a small smile, slightly swaying his hips but he knew he wouldn’t move without an answer.

“He has been good but recently he has begun his kicking phase,” Armin replied, noting the loving smile Erwin was giving him, “Come on.” He teased, pulling his lower half up slightly, then bringing it back down.

“Oh god, if you weren’t carrying my child right now, the things I would do to you.” Erwin growled, lowering himself to kiss Armin’s soft, pale neck. He pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in, gentle but fast. Armin let out a deep moan, wrapping his legs around Erwin’s waist and locking his ankles together. His Alpha didn’t hesitate to quickly pull out and push back in again, aiming for the spot he knew would make Armin fall apart. The young Omega pushed his body, as much as he could manage, trying to meet Erwin thrust for thrust as the all too familiar heat began to tighten in his lower abdomen.

“Fa-fast-faster,” He spluttered out, his hands fisting the sheets tightly as Erwin increased his speed.

After a few more thrusts, Erwin’s knot began to grow, spreading Armin’s ass wider. He loved the feeling, whether he was in heat or not, and even craved it. Erwin’s hands moved to rest on the Omega’s plush hips, digging into the flesh as he pulled Armin’s ass to be flush against Erwin’s body. As the knot grew larger, Erwin’s thrust slowed down considerably. The moans and grunts from both males also grew louder with the knot, filling the room alongside the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. Armin felt his own orgasm rising, his legs twitching and the coil of heat growing tighter and tighter.

“E-E-Erwin…I-soon.” The almost inaudible words spilt out of his open mouth.

“Same.” Erwin stated, leaning down to capture Armin’s lips in a breathless kiss. His thrusts had mellowed down to shallow ones, as his knot grew to its maximum size. With one final thrust, Erwin spilt inside Armin, hot white fluid filling him. Armin’s own release followed a beat behind, his clear infertile seed shooting up to coat his and Erwin’s stomachs.

“I love you,” Erwin whispered as he nuzzled down into Armin’s neck, still coming down from his orgasmic high. Armin smiled as his arms tightened their grip around Erwin.

“I love you too.”  After gathering a number of pillows, Erwin shifted Armin on his side supporting his belly with the pillows. Armin sighed contently as Erwin kissed the base of his neck, hands protectively wrapped around the swollen stomach. Erwin’s fingers travelled through Armin’s hair, slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

When he awoke, the mates were no longer tied and his stomach was cleaned off all his fluids. A little panicked that Erwin wasn’t lying beside him, Armin sat up in a hurry only to see Erwin sitting back at the desk; body hunched over paperwork. He sighed, pushing himself with struggle off the bed and draped his arms around Erwin’s neck.

“You can’t stay away from your work, can you?” Armin stated, leaning over his shoulder to kiss him on the cheek.  Erwin muttered something inaudible under his breath as he turned his head to place a quick kiss on Armin’s lips. A sharp knock on the door interrupted their domestic bliss and Armin nodded to Erwin, before waddling towards the door. He opened it with a yank to see Hange standing there with her usual shit eating grin.

“Time to go, sweetie.” Armin, as fast as he could, padded back over to Erwin, pouting at the doctor.

“Already?” He asked sadly, his arms looping around Erwin’s waist.

“It’s been three hours.” She explained, eyes connecting with Erwin’s. Armin let his arms fall from Erwin, glaring at him.

“You let me sleep that long?” His tone containing faked hurt. Erwin just gave him a loving smile and bent down to lock lips with Armin’s.

“I’ll bring her next time, Armin,” Erwin promised, rubbing his neck along Armin’s own neck, making sure he slathered the Omega in his scent.

“You better,” Armin smiled. With another quick kiss, Armin left Erwin alone in the room, despite the aching in his chest.

 

Hange escorted him back to his room, after stopping at the canteen for dinner, and gave him and Eren their night time medication. She ignored the flipped nightstand and broken lamp, leaving Armin to deal with the obviously angry Omega.

“Eren?” Armin called out. Instead of answering Eren shifted himself so he was facing the corner, back towards Armin.

“Are you okay?” He padded over, touching Eren’s shoulder gingerly but the brunette shrugged him off.

“How many times do I have to get pregnant?” Eren hissed suddenly, catching Armin off guard.

“What?” He asked, seating himself on the end of Eren’s bed.

“How many fucking kids do I have to have before I can leave?” Eren hissed again, pulling his legs tighter to his chest, hands balling up into fists.

“Three,” Armin replied, subtly shifting his body closer.

“Where do they go?” The anger in his voice lessened, mixing in with another emotion Armin had yet to distinguish.

“Well if you have a mate, they can live with them or you can put them in a foster care and live with them when you leave. Last option is just putting them up for adoption.” Armin answered, his own hands subconsciously running over his own stomach. The baby gave him a light kick in response.

Still here, mum.

“But- “Eren’s voice broke off and a sob replaced his words. Armin couldn’t help his instincts and he pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around the crying Omega. Armin let out soft ‘shhs’ as he calmed Eren down.

“It is a lot to take in and it's only your first day,” Eren turned around, face-to-face with the blond Omega and he buried his face into Armin’s shoulder, “Plus your hormones are all over the place. Once you have an Alpha it will all become much easier.”

“Where am I supposed to get one of those?” Eren cried, his voice muffled by the fabric.

“The facility is also a place for Alphas to choose mates, you know.” Armin laughed lightly, brushing a strand of Eren’s hair behind his ear, “You’re such an attractive Omega.”

“I don’t want to be mated or pregnant,” Eren stated low enough that Armin couldn’t hear. They remained in silence, Armin’s mothering nature calming Eren down enough to get some sleep.


	5. 5

Armin decided to sleep in Eren’s bed that night and were awoken due to Hange. Yet again.

“You guys are getting along so well.” She exclaimed as she handed over their morning medications. The same two blue pills were swallowed down and Armin’s pinkie coloured ones were too. The doctor pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and grinned at Armin.

“How did it go last night?” She asked, leaning forward to place a cold hand against Armin’s stomach.

“He was good, barely moved,” Armin replied.

“Overall he seems to be more behaved than Krista was.” Hange laughed, removing her hand.

“She never stopped moving and I had to be like every minute.” Armin laughed too, his hands moving down to his swollen stomach and patted his tummy gently, “Can’t say this one is bad.” Eren glanced between the doctor and the pregnant Omega. _So it was Armin’s second pregnancy?_ He thought back to last night. Did Armin have a mate and where was his daughter? He squirmed in his seat, curious and impatient. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, though, Hange spoke first.

“Alright, I better go to the others. Make sure you get some breakfast you too.” She exited the room with a way too enthusiastic wave. The blond Omega smiled and lightly tapped Eren’s forehead.

“Stop daydreaming and help me up, silly.” He grinned, holding his hands upwards like a small toddler wanting to be picked up. Eren shimmied off the bed and pulled Armin to his feet. Armin thanked him and the left the room, heading to the cafeteria. They had picked up some food, Eren opting for a heaped pile of hashbrowns.  Eren guessed that it was still early, regarding the lack of Omegas actually in the mess hall but Jean was sitting in one of the seats, alone. _Of course, fucking Jean had to be there._ Eren muttered something angrily under his breath and stormed past him, not realising Armin had stopped to sit down next to him. He stopped, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Armin to finish talking. Instead, the blond Omega patted the seat next to him, gesturing Eren to take a seat. Eren clicked his tongue in annoyance but moved and sat down next to Armin.

“Where’s Marco?” Armin asked, stabbing some of the scrambled egg he chose and popped it into his mouth.

“He should be here soon. He got a bad wave of morning sickness today.” Jean explained, eating the food he already had. Armin huffed.

“Been there.” He laughed.

“I had to get out of there when he started accusing me of purposely doing that to him,” Jean replied, moving his food around his plate with his fork.

“What?” Eren asked breaking his death glare from Jean and it morphed into a confused one. Jean just rolled his eyes.

“Right, you’re new. Marco and I are mates.” The Omega explained.

“ _How?_ ” Eren hissed.

“Ugh. I am an Omega and can get pregnant and all that but I also have a knot and I got Marco pregnant.” Jean explained, averting his eyes from Eren’s piercing gaze.

“What the _fuck_?” Eren whispered. He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Never ever had that been heard of before. How was that even possible? Armin made a muffled noise that sounded like a laugh and stuffed some more food into his mouth. They remained in silence for a few moments while they chewed on their food and Eren was still muttering in confusion.

“So did you get the results?” Armin asked, scraping up the rest of his eggs on his fork.

“Yeah. I’m pregnant.” Jean said, “Marco is not going to be happy.”

“Not happy about what?” Marco asked, sitting down with a quick peck on Jean’s cheek. The Omega (Alpha?) smiled at his mate and snaked his arms around his waist, hands resting on Marco’s small swollen stomach. Eren’s eyes flickered in between both of them. Mates and both pregnant?

“I got my results back and I’m pregnant.” He explained, leaning in to place a kiss on Marco’s neck. The dark haired Omega visibly tensed up with a sharp inhale of air.

“That’s nice.” Marco swallowed. His eyes connected with Eren’s and the newly presented Omega could tell how pissed he was.

“Are you going to have any food?” Eren asked, trying to steer clear of the topic, “You can have some of mine.” Marco screwed his nose up.

“Ew,” Marco replied, “Thanks but no. I think food for me right now is a no go.” Eren just shrugged, stuffing the little golden potato pieces of heaven into his mouth.

“Suit yourself.” He replied in between bites. Marco couldn’t help but smile and shake his head at Eren’s puffed out cheeks.

“Anyway, I heard that an Alpha tried escaping,” Marco said, resting his head on Jean’s shoulder.

“Woah. No way.” Jean exclaimed, face lighting up in excitement.

“Why?”

 “Apparently he’s been here like a month or something and no one wants to bond with him. This is just what I overheard when I was coming here so I don’t know if it’s true.” Marco added.

“I’ll ask Erwin about it,” Armin said, obviously equally excited as Jean but trying to mask it.  Marco smiled and Jean made a noise of excitement.  Marco snuggled into Jean, feeling a little left out and Armin grabbed Eren by the arm, dragging him out of the cafeteria to leave the mates alone.

“What?” Eren spluttered by the sudden yank, “Where are we going?” He stumbled a little before finding his balance. His hands were fisted into Armin’s shirt sleeve as the smaller Omega lead him along.

“We’re giving them some space. Couldn’t you smell Marco’s distress?” Armin asked re-entering the dormitory. There was heaps of Omegas in the hallway, all clumped around each other talking in hushed tones. Armin greeted some of them, asking them how the baby was going or something like that. Eren wasn’t paying attention. The pregnant tugged the dazed Eren into their room.

“I still don’t get it.” Eren mumbled as he dropped down onto his bed, “How the hell does he have a _knot_?” He stressed, running a hand through his bed head hair.

“Birth defect I think it was.” Armin said, picking up a few pillows and placing it on the bed around Eren, “Just don’t judge him on it, okay?”

“I –I…I just don’t understand how that can happen, though.” Eren muttered, opening his arms to allow Armin to curl up to him. He hummed in response, settling his head in the crook of Eren’s neck.

“It’s actually pretty cool being part Alpha,” Eren admitted, his fingers sneaking into Armin’s soft blond hair.

“Speaking of which, my Alpha will be coming around soon to let me see my daughter. Just thought I’d warn you.” Armin stated, his arms wrapping around Eren’s waist. Eren nodded but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts to really listen.


	6. 6.

Eren was beginning to realise that most of Armin’s days consisted of eating, socialising, cuddling with anyone he could get his hands on, sleeping, sleeping and more sleeping. A smidge of reading when he could fit it into his hectic schedule. Even now Eren was trapped by the weight of the pregnant Omega as he slept, snoring softly through parted lips. Eren had tried to move a few hours earlier but Armin had woken up and growled so loud at him, Eren nearly pissed himself and scrambled back to cuddle with the Omega. Eren was learning that you don’t mess with Armin’s cuddling and sleeping cycle. So the recently presented Omega was trapped, desperately looking through the window, trying to catch some Omega’s attention to come save him. Unfortunately, none had seen him or bothered to save him. Until Hange came past, pressing her face against the window and staring at Eren with such a wild look, he prayed she wouldn’t come into the room. Apparently someone had it out for him today because she cackled before walking into the room.

“Woah, Armin’s got you locked down.” She grinned as she stayed just a few steps in front of the door.

“Help.” Eren mouthed Hange only gave a distorted hoot and clapped her hands together.

“Lucky for you, you are supposed to be coming with me and Armin has someone that wants to see him.” Hange replied.

“So are you going to wake him up or me?” Eren questioned, glancing down at the sleeping Omega, kind of scared of him now. Hange clapped her hands twice before leaning right next to Armin’s ear. Eren’s face paled at what he expected her to do but she only gave him a wink.

“Armin!” She squealed, immediately making the Omega awaken and jump out of his skin. One of his fists reached up to the doctor’s glasses and yanked them away from her face, tossing it to the side.

“Oh come on! No temper tantrums, Erwin is here today to visit you.” She said, bending over to pick up her thrown glasses. Armin noticeably calmed at her words, silently pushing himself off the bed and beginning to get dressed. Eren felt like a used toy at that point of time, not even getting a second glance.

“Where is he?” Armin asked, slipping these sock looking shoes on his feet.

“Where he was last time.” Hange replied and then Armin was gone, as fast as his stomach could allow him.  Armin followed the corridor, path practically memorised in his head.  He knocked at the door twice, tingling with excitement. He got to see Krista again. She would be about two now if he added it all up and he hadn’t seen her for about nine months because of his distress and to say he was ecstatic was an understatement. He yearned to hold the pup, hell he even missed her crying. Without waiting for a reply he yanked the door open, waddling his way into the room. Erwin was passed out on the bed, Krista tucked up into his arm, head resting on the Alpha’s chest. The Omega smiled softly as he walked over, running a hand through his daughter’s blond hair then his mate’s. He placed a soft kiss on Erwin’s cheek.

“Erwin, it’s me. Wake up please.” Armin spoke into Erwin’s ear, watching as the Alpha stirred. Armin allowed him time to wake up and scooped up his daughter, rocking her softly in his arms.

“Armin…?” Erwin asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he peered up at his mate.

“She’s still so small.” Armin murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind Krista’s ear.

“She'll probably be small like you. Maybe even an Omega.” Erwin smiled, pushing himself off the bed to snake his arms around Armin’s waist. He leant down, kissing their sleeping daughter on the forehead.

“If that means she has to come here, I hope not.” Armin sighed, tightening his grip around her body. Erwin sighed and placed a kiss on Armin’s cheek and then forehead.

“I know, sweetie,” Erwin muttered.

“I’m surprised she even fell asleep honestly. She’s was throwing a massive temper tantrum. I don’t know how she gets the energy because she never sleeps.” Erwin yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Armin couldn’t deny he looked dead tired with his messy hair, dark bags under his eyes and the hooded gaze he was giving. He was slouched over too, making him look much smaller than his normal height.

“She’s at that stage already,” Armin grimaced, looking down at the child who had begun to stir. He had already missed so much and he still couldn’t be with her. Small tears had begun to well up in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter He twisted his head away from Erwin, trying to hide the tears but his mate was too sharp.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked immediately, worry filling his voice.

“I-I’m f-fine,” Armin replied, balancing Krista with one hand so he could hide his tears with the other. The Alpha just hugged the Omega, without another word, pressing his nose into his neck.  Armin inhaled sharply, being soothed by his scent. Krista began to fuss in-between them, making small incoherent mumbles. Armin quickly brought her up to his shoulder, rubbing circles into her back.

“Shh, baby it’s okay.” He cooed. She started to cry, face scrunched up and red, screaming the word “No” over and over again. The Omega became startled by her outburst and attempted to soothe her.

“Dadda!” She screamed, her legs kicking against Armin’s hip and her tiny fists hitting his shoulder. Armin looked up at Erwin, tears flowing down his face and held out Krista to him.

“She doesn’t like me.” Armin whispered to himself, as he watched his daughter instantly calm down once she was pressed against Erwin’s chest.

“She doesn’t recognise me. She resents me. Oh god.” He started backing away from the two, beginning to sob.

“She doesn’t resent you. She just needs time to remember your scent, is all.” Erwin insisted, stepping forward to close the gap. He placed her on the ground, giving her a light pat on the shoulder to encourage her to go play, which only seemed to upset Armin before.

“She can walk!” He cried, using the palm of his hands to smudge his tears. The blond Alpha enveloped his mate into a hug, careful not to squish the child he had growing inside of him.

“It’s not your fault that you can’t be with her. When she’s older she’ll understand.” Erwin said, hands travelling up and down his mate’s back in an attempt to soothe him. Armin just sniffed with a quick nod and nestled himself into Erwin’s chest.

~

Eren sat behind the desk, silent as he watched Hange read over her notes. He tapped his fingers against his knee impatiently, looking around the room for something to occupy his thoughts. He let out a puff of air and ran a hair through his messy hair that he hadn’t had time to brush.

“So!” Hange said excitedly, slamming down the papers with a grin sprawled onto her face, “I’ve got good news and good news.” She leant forward over her desk, arms leaning over the messy paperwork she left lying on the surface.

“I doubt it,” Eren muttered, too low for Hange to hear.

“The pills worked! You are about a week out from your next heat.” She informed, eyes getting that crazy look that Eren was getting awfully familiar with.

“What?!”

“Which means then you’ll be mated with and possibly bonded. You’ll get to meet some Alphas and – “

“Hold on!” Eren interrupted, throwing his hands up, “What do you mean pills and my _heat_ in less than a week? I had my last heat like a week ago, isn’t it supposed to be on like a three-month cycle.” Hange nodded throughout Eren’s spiel, grin getting wider.

“See! That’s what I found so interesting about the medicine combined with your blood. Normally the pills only bring heats forward about a month but yours came forward like a whole three months. It really is quite interesting. See your blood is – “

“And what’s this about Alphas?” Eren interrupted her again to prevent her from going on a tangent.

“Well, the Association will provide you with a selection of genetically compatible Alphas that you will choose a mate from. However, if you decide you don’t want a mate, I will decide the most compatible Alpha for you to spend your heat with.” She informed, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. Eren just remained silent, attempting (failing) to take all this new information. He had at least thought he could get away with three months of not being pregnant but no. A week out from his heat and be asked to choose someone to fuck him and sire his pups.

“So I have about three lined up that would have the best results with you.” She said joyfully, rustling through some papers before picking one up. She scanned it quickly before nodding her head and hummed.

“Yep three it is! Let’s go meet them, shall we?” Eren paled, shrinking back into his chair, shaking his head. Hange leapt from her’s, griping Eren’s upper arm and tugging him from the chair.

“It’ll be fun, you’ll love them. Well at least one I hope.” She giggled, ignoring Eren’s lack of words.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren could barely think before Hange was dragging him through the halls, happily muttering about his genetics or something like that. He honestly didn’t attempt trying to understand her at this point and he didn’t stop her either.

“So! Plan is you go in there flaunt your stuff,” a little shimmy of her hips followed up her words, “They flaunt their stuff. Then you decide who you want to spend your heat with and then boom you become pregnant.” She glanced back over her shoulder and grinned at him.

“Sure,” Eren grumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“It’s quite simple, believe me.” Hange grinned, stopping in front of a small white door. She opened it and with a wicked smile, pushed Eren into the room first before following him in after. He stumbled a bit before catching his footing and returning his balance. In front of him stood a tall, **very tall** , with blond hair parted in the middle. Eren felt his heart skip a beat at the sheer height this Alpha possessed. The Alpha held out his hand and when Eren shook his hand he leant into his neck and took a massive sniff. Eren jumped back, releasing his hand from the Alpha’s like he got zapped.

“I’m Mike.” The Alpha announced, “And you Eren, smell amazing.”  He took another whiff of the air and his eyes scanned up and down Eren’s body. Eren concluded that he was way too crazy and way too old for him. He’d rather take his chances with the other two.

“Smells amazing but he isn’t very attractive,” Mike added, eyes lingering on Eren’s ass as he turned around to glare at Hange. Definitely not this guy, call it wounded pride but Eren did not like this guy. Eren connected eyes with Hange, giving her a silent plea to get him the hell out of there. Surprisingly she took the hint, from both Alpha and Omega, and interrupted the awkward silence.   

“Well, I think that settled it.” Hange laughed, the sound echoing through the small room, “I’ll go get the next Alpha. You wait here.” She gave him a wink before gripping onto Mike’s bicep and leading him out of the room. Eren sighed with relief as the last of the Alpha disappeared around the side of the door. Eren glanced around the room, studying the small space. It only held two brown leather couches that faced each other with a white coffee table in the middle of them. It was nothing really spectacular. It looked like someone had just found some random couches and put them in the room just for this occasion. He blew out a puff of air before taking a seat on the couch furthest from the door, which in reality wasn’t very far but Eren found comfort in it.

Hange reappeared, much to Eren’s delight, with another Alpha. This one way older than the last one and Eren combined. His eyes were crinkled and he sported a grey moustache and a bald head. The Alpha looking at Eren like someone just placed a plate of dog shit in front of him.  His nose was scrunched up and his eyes critiqued Eren.

“I thought it was going to be someone compatible. A woman perhaps?” The Alpha stated, turning to face the female doctor. She just grinned, it seemed to be her reaction to everything.

“Surprise!”

“No, I want a woman Omega. This **child** is not what I am looking for in a mate.” He replied, crossing his arms over his ageing body.

“I don’t determine who is compatible with who, Pixis.” She sighed and ran a hand through her ponytail, pulling at it as she thought.

“Well there is always a few that Erwin would let me get away with.” She said slowly, noticing the change in Pixis’ attitude. She gestured Pixis to follow as she moved out of the room.

“What is with these Alphas being choosy today. Eren is the perfect-“ Hange’s words got cut off as she walked further from the room, leaving Eren alone once again. He slumped back into the chair, resting the back of his head on the head rest. God he knew he wasn’t that attractive but damn he couldn’t even get some desperate Alphas. Kind of hit hard on his confidence. Maybe no Alpha would choose him and then he could go through his heat alone without getting pregnant. Sounded like a win-win situation to him. He waited patiently for the next to Alpha to appear.

It took them twenty minutes to arrive at the room, for God knows what reason and Eren was pissed as every minute had ticked by. Hange was midway through a rant about some Omega genetics that she was studying and the Alpha looked like he wasn’t listening and uninterested. He was smaller than him, Eren was expecting all of them to be taller than him, with raven hair and an undercut. His face was set in a scowl as he looked at Eren. The Omega already knew from his face that the Alpha wasn’t happy and was most likely going to reject him. Eren shifted uncomfortably under his stare and refused to meet his eyes.

“It’s just a kid,” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t want him. I don’t need a mate anyway, shitty glasses.” Eren snapped, pissed at the fact he couldn’t get at least one old looking Alpha to be mildly interested in him.

“What makes you think I want you?” Eren hissed, pushing himself off the couch so he could tower over the Alpha, “Hell you’re short as hell, you’re probably a terrible Alpha.” The man’s top lip curled up, baring his teeth as he growled at Eren.

“Fuck you, brat.” The Alpha spat, standing in a position that made him look taller and more intimidating than he really was. Hange gripped his forearm, leaning right next to Levi’s ear.

“Now, Levi, calm down. You remember the deal, right?” Hange whispered and luckily for Eren she didn’t get the concept of lowering her voice. He heard her every word without even needing to lean in.

“Seriously. A brat?” Levi rolled his eyes back to her, “And hands off.” He yanked his arm out of her grasp and glared.

“You forget about your position in this matter. I can gladly fetch Erwin for you.” This was the first time Eren had ever seen her look so serious and act like the Alpha she was supposed to be.

“We don’t need that blondie. I understand.” His frown deepened as he looked at Eren again, sweeping his body with his steely grey eyes. Hange turned back to Eren, the usual grin plastered on her face.

“Decisions, decisions!” She sang, “Will it be Mike, Pixis or Levi?” She looked back to Levi, clearly ignoring his gloomy mood.

“Doesn’t it have to be mutual?” Eren asked, eyes shifting over to Levi.

“Sometimes but you’re a special case and I can override who you spend your heat with.” Hange replied.

Levi wasn’t ugly and he didn’t look that old either. Sure, Eren found him hot, the muscles that were easily identifiable under his tight shirt was a contributing factor but his personality so far was horrible. But in all honesty out of the three Alphas, he was the only option that didn’t make Eren sick thinking about sleeping with him. Fuck. _FUCK._  The brunette Omega ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

“Levi, I guess,” Eren mumbled, earning a gleeful squeal from Hange and a groan from Levi.

“Look, this isn’t for mating, this is just for him to spend his heat with me and get me…” He trailed off, averting his eyes to prevent from looking at Levi. Hange nodded enthusiastically, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Finally! Someone has chosen Levi.” Hange laughed, pulling on the hem of Levi’s shirt happily. Levi scowl remained on his face and he looked at Eren one more time before leaving the room.

“He may look angry but trust me he is so happy on the inside. No ever picks him personally.” Hange stated, eyes locked on the spot where Levi stood a minute ago with the same smile on her face. She let out a puff of air and turned back to Eren.

“Now we just wait out for your heat and then you and Levi can get down to business.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Eren returned to his room Armin wasn’t there. He gathered he was still with Erwin, doing whatever they did in their time together. Eren barely stayed in the room, just headed in to change his clothes to simple jeans and a t-shirt before leaving it again. He wandered around the facility he had access to, trying to convince himself that there was no one other than Levi he could mate with. The whole pregnancy was a constant worry in the back of his mind and he was sort of hoping that he didn’t get pregnant in his first heat but that would just mean he had to mate with Levi again. He already disliked the guy and he had only known him a few minutes and next time they meet they would be fucking. Plus, having his child. What would he even do with the baby?

He slipped into a room labelled with ‘common room’ when he saw Marco sitting at a table alone. Maybe he could talk it out with him. Surely he would have some tips for bonding or pregnancy. He approached Marco, slipping into the chair opposite him. Marco glanced up, an irritable look on his face but when he saw it was Eren it melted into a smile.

“Hey, Eren,” Marco said, placing his book down on the table.

“Hey,” Eren replied, shifting until he was comfortable in the chair.

“No Jean?” Marco huffed at Eren’s words and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Like I need that asshole around me acting like he loves me.” He spat. The anger pheromones spiked, making Eren feel a bit taken.

“Doesn’t sound like you two are in a good place right now.” Eren laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Marco just gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“You don’t know the half of it.” He turned back to pick up his book and slipped a bookmark in between the pages, “So what are you doing out here?”

“You know, exploring and stuff. They didn’t really give me a tour.” Eren explained, glancing over his shoulder at the Omegas sitting around the room. There was about five in total; three of them in a little circle talking excitedly while the other two sat alone engrossed in a book. It seemed the common room wasn’t very occupied at this time. Eren made a mental note for future uses.

“So how’s the baby?” Eren asked, hoping to ease some of Marco’s anger pheromones that were making it very unpleasant to be in the room.

“They’re going to be born with a dick for a father at this point,” Marco muttered, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

“How many in the litter?”

“Just three.”

“Ah, that’s good. You’ll be able to leave after then I’m guessing.” Marco gave up on his angry face to look at Eren with confusion.

“Uh…no. Three pregnancies that birth children are needed before you can leave. Which means I have to mate with that fucker again.” Marco explained, one of his hand lowering to caress the skin of his swollen stomach. Eren ran a hand through his thick hair and cursed under his breath. God damn it.

The fell into silence for a good six minutes before Marco spoke again.

“Look at him. That dick.” Marco grumbled. Eren glanced over his shoulder to see Jean entering the room, a smug smile plastered on his face. Eren turned back to look at Marco, who was tapping the table in frustration.

“He’ll want to apologise to me. Ugh.” Marco complained.

“Well reject it then. You don’t need him.” Eren stated, all up for supporting Marco to get rid of that ugly looking prick. Not that he could anyway, they were mated for life.

“Sometimes I wish I could punch him.” Marco sighed, “But that would be bad for the babies.”

“Do it afterwards,” Eren suggested earning an approving hum from the pregnant Omega. Jean was getting closer to them before a tall blond Omega snagged his arm. He was a little of the muscular side but despite that he had a very prominent baby bump. The blond Omega had a firm grasp on Jean’s arm, tight enough for his skin to starting turning red.

“Jean, you fucker,” He growled.

“Never mind, Reiner will take care of him for me.” Marco grinned, folding his arm over his chest, “This is going to be good.”

“What? What’s going to happen?” Eren asked, glancing back between the smug looking Marco and the angry looking Jean. Marco just shushed him.

“Look, Reiner, I was forced and you know that. I didn’t have a choice.” Jean defended himself, ripping his arm out of Reiner’s death grip.

“You have your own mate and yet you pull moves on mine! Is one not enough for you, freak?!” Reiner yelled. Jean stumbled back, clearly hurt before he replaced it with anger. His upper lip curled up as he bared his teeth.

“Maybe you should get Bertolt to explain the situation you blond mother fucker!” Jean said, pushing Reiner. A quiet gasp came from some of the Omegas as Reiner stumbled back, arms reaching down to protect his stomach.

“You’re a fucking half-breed that no one likes! I feel sorry for Marco that’s saddled with you. Someone that’s not good enough to be an Omega or an Alpha.” Reiner sneered. Small tears welled up in Jean’s eyes as he glanced back at Marco who averted his eyes. Jean growled before pulling his arm back and taking a full swing at Reiner’s jaw. The room went eerily silent, all watching Reiner who was clutching his jaw tenderly and looking stunned. The silence continued until Marco slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself, quite slowly, to his feet.

“Who the fuck punches someone pregnant, let alone while they themselves are pregnant?” Marco yelled, “Sometimes I wish I never mated you.” Marco stormed out, tears running down his cheek as he muttered angrily.

“Marco, wait!” Jean exclaimed, chasing down Marco. The two disappeared down the hall, leaving the rest of the Omegas in silence apart from Reiner’s small sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol at the self-promotion but i got a tumblr where I reblog some smut and other haikyuu/other animes related things  
> lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter Nine

The Omega returned to his room, a little fazed by the fight he just witnessed and the fact Jean just sort of decked Reiner, someone who looked double his size. He felt a little hot and sweaty, running his hands through his hair. When Eren returned to his room he found Armin sitting nestled in the corner of the room. Eren was still a little shaken He felt hot, sweaty and his clothes felt itchy on his skin. He wanted to strip but he supposed Armin wouldn’t appreciate him streaking. He shuffled into his room, collapsing on his bed.

“You look restless,” Armin stated, looking up from where he was buried in his nest.

“I kinda just saw Jean punched a pregnant Omega. I guess I’m just shaken up because of instincts.” Eren mumbled into his pillow. Armin immediately became alarmed and pushed himself up, waddling over to Eren.

“Who did he punch?” Armin asked.

“Reiner.” The blond male paled and rushed out of the room as fast as he actually could. It left Eren confused but he shrugged it off. Something Omega related probably. He pulled his shirt off, fanning himself with his hands in a poor attempt to lessen the heat. He was sweating so much it was ridiculous and he also had this weird feeling in his stomach that was building up. He sighed and dumped himself on the bed, running a hand through his messy hair. He knew in the back of his mind what was actually happening and reluctantly he got back up off the bed, beginning his hunt to find Hanji.

~

Armin was huffing by the time he reached Marco’s room. Partially due to his stomach and partially due to the fact he was in no way fit. He knocked on the door, while trying to catch his breath.

“Come in.” A muffled voice came from behind the door and Armin opened the door and moved inside. Marco was positioned on the bed, pillows piled up behind his back and head dipped forward.

 

“Marco, are you okay?” Armin asked as he waddled over to Marco’s bed. The freckled covered male hummed in response, shifting himself slightly on the bed.

“Just having some pains,” Marco explained, watching as Armin sat down on the edge of the bed.

“What kind of pains?” Armin questioned, running his hand over the soft skin of Marco’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. He averted his eyes and ran a hand over his stomach.

“Labour pains…maybe.” He mumbled, knowing far too well that Armin was not going to be happy with him.

“Why are you still here then?! Marco!” Armin scolded, hitting him gently. The blond gathered himself so he could move off the bed but Marco grabbed the sleeve of Armin’s shirt.

“No!” He yelled, pulling back Armin back down onto the bed, “If you tell them then they’ll get Jean and I really don’t want to see that dick’s face right now.” He grimaced as another contraction washed over him.

Armin sighed and situated himself in a position so he could rub Marco’s back and hold his hand at the same time.

“You’re just jealous, aren’t you?” Armin stated, wincing at how hard Marco was squeezing his hand.

“He slept with another Alpha! I’m sure you wouldn’t be happy if Erwin slept with say…Eren or something.” Marco retorted, reaching down to stroke his swollen belly.

“You know Jean didn’t choose to do it. Marco, come on. Plus, Erwin would never have to sleep with anyone. He chose me especially.” Armin replied, stroking Marco’s back with both hands, trying to time out the contractions in his mind. It wasn’t Marco’s first pregnancy but it was his first labour. He ran his fingers through the other Omega’s hair and sighed softly.

“Marco. Just don’t shut Jean out again, _please_?” Armin pleaded, “You know how much he cares about you and with your last pregnancy I think he at least deserves to see his children be born.” He looked down at Marco and smiled softly.

“Why are you always right?” Marco sighed. His gaze flickered back onto his protruding stomach.

“Should I let your dad come watch?” He asked, running a finger along the soft skin. In response, he got a very strong contraction that left him groaning low and squeezing the sheets in his fists. Armin talked him through it, whispering soothing words of encouragement in Marco’s ear.

“A-Armin?”

“Yeah?”

“I think my water just broke.”

~

Armin wasted no time in calling the medics, who reached Marco in a matter of minutes and swept him away to the hospital facility. Jean had been contacted, a requirement when Omega’s waters had broken and it had begun a waiting came to see if he would actually show up. They let Armin stay beside him as he went through his contractions, providing a hand to squeeze and ear to listen to Marco screaming that Jean was the fucker that did this to him. Currently, he was asleep, face distorted in pain as he shuffled his position. Armin sat in the chair next to the bed, a book in his hands that one of the nurses had gotten for him. He was reading aloud to his unborn child, giggling when he stopped and received a kick.

“Naughty boy,” He laughed, earning another light kick. He ran his fingers along his clothed stomach.

“I hope you at least like me.” Armin sighed. Four more months and he was allowed to leave this place, as long as his son was born without any complications. After he left he could hopefully track where his first child had gone. She would be eight now if he had counted correctly.

Jean came skidding around the corner, smashing through the door, startling Armin.

“Is Marco okay?!” He exclaimed earning a glare and a sharp ‘shh’ from Armin.

“He’s sleeping, be quiet.” He warned, shutting his book and placing it down on the nightstand.

“What’s happening? Where’s he up to? Oh god?! Have the babies been born yet? Did I miss it? Fuck.” Jean whispered, running his hands through his hair, leaving it sticking up haphazardly.

“Calm down. He’s was about five centimetres dilated last time they checked so you got here in time. Could have been here a little early, though.” Armin explained, giving him a dirty look. Marco mumbled something in his sleep and let out a soft groan, bringing Jean’s full attention to him. The Omega/Alpha scurried over to him, taking his hand in his own and placing the other on his mate’s stomach.

“He looks like he is so much pain,” Jean muttered, placing a kiss to Marco’s temple.

“He is and you’re going to go through this too.” Jean noticeably paled at that but his features twisted in pain as Marco squeezed his hand tightly and sat up in one fluid motion.

“I-I have to push.” He groaned, body clenching up as another contraction seized him. Armin nodded, hurriedly moving to the door to alert one of the doctors. The lady with dark hair that was monitoring Marco earlier took another look as Marco squirmed in pain.

“That was…fast,” She stated, scratching her head. Marco’s screams brought her back out of her thought and she moved into a better position to help the birth.

“I need you to push on the contraction.” She ordered, “Also would the father like to come over here a see this?” Jean nodded enthusiastically, repositioning himself to see in between Marco’s spread legs. He fainted before the baby had even started to crown.

 

When he awoke, he was slung over the chair listening to the cries of babies. He blinked a few times before he remembered where he was and immediately jumped up. Marco was sat up in the bed, one baby that was attached to his nipple, another on the other nipple and one resting between his knees.

“Finally back to the world of the living?” Marco laughed softly, gesturing him to come closer.

“Wow…they are just so…great. They’re just great.” Jean said, picking up the child between Marco’s knees. He placed a kiss on their forehead, feeling himself tear up.

“That’s Ymir and these two are Mina and Sasha,” Marco stated, readjusting because Mina had finished feeding but Sasha was still going at it.

“Marco, I’m so sorry,” Jean said, rocking Ymir in his arms. She was staring up at him, more like glaring at him, her face still red.

“It’s okay, Jean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a Beta reader for this fic.  
> Message me at lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com if you are interested. Thank you ^_^


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for Iwainyoomi and Kaito Lynn for being Betas for this chapter. I appreciate it so much.

Eren chewed his lip nervously as he glanced towards the door, anticipating Levi to burst through the door at any moment. Hange had confirmed with him earlier that he was going into heat and squealed that Levi was finally going to get some. The pain had finally started to kick in and he was a sweating, needy mess that sat on the bed, not wanting to touch himself in case of Levi walking in on him.

His hole was leaking slick, creating a damp spot on the fabric of his underwear and leaving Eren shifting uncomfortably. Where the fuck was Levi? His heat felt more severe than it was the first time and Eren’s inner Omega was pleading and begging to be fucked. He was desperate for any type of relief to the pain that was beginning to spread throughout his body. He bit his lip as he resisted the urge to rub his crotch against the bed. Getting off really did nothing to help satiate his heat, only an Alpha could.

A knock on the door interrupted Eren’s quite groans.

“Eren? It’s Levi.”

Eren practically mewled at the announcement. Fina-fucking-lly.

“Yeah, come in.” Eren muttered, trying to keep his voice level. The door opened slowly, revealing Levi, only wearing sweat pants. He looked tired, like Eren had awoken up from his sleep and he probably did. He took a step in, shutting the door behind him and advanced towards Eren.

“Come on, let’s get this over and done with.” Eren stated, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants and hiking them down, freeing his erection. Levi’s eyes flittered down, staring at the boy’s cock for a brief moment before they reconnected with Eren’s.

“Look, Eren, are you sure you want to do this?” Levi questioned.

“Lev- “

“Because I don’t want you to end up hating me later and regretting that you ever agreed to sleep with me.” Levi stepped closer, standing at the edge of the bed as he waited for Eren’s answer. His face looked as sullen as always but his eyes seemed alive with an emotion Eren couldn’t recognise.

“You’re the only one that is actually decent to sleep with. We’re not mating or anything like that, just having sex. So can we skip the depressing stuff and just fuck already?” Eren shifted closer to Levi, pulling his sweats down to free his cock. Unlike the rest of him, his cock was in no way small. It was probably bigger than Eren’s. His mind was starting to only focus on getting that glorious cock deep inside him.

“Eren,” Levi whispered huskily as Eren laid back on the bed, spreading his thighs seductively.

“Aren’t you supposed to be here to fuck me?” Eren asked, rubbing his hand slowly down his stomach, “Do your job.” Levi muttered something angrily under his breath as he situated himself on the bed; he never like taking orders. Eren was a dripping mess below him, his full heat finally settling in, and all he could think about was Levi fucking him. No consequences crossed his mind, no thoughts of rejection, he just wanted Levi and Levi’s deliciously dripping cock.

Levi situated himself in-between Eren’s spread thighs, placing a soft kiss on the Omega’s neck. He then licked a long stripe up his neck, over his scent glands and watched the way Eren squirmed underneath him.

“Come on.” Eren whined under his breath, raising his hips up to grind against Levi’s crotch. He let out a soft gasp at the friction, his aching cock starting to throb. The two cocks slipped together, rubbing against the flesh causing both of them to groan. Levi thrusted against Eren as the Omega drove his nails into Levi’s back.

“God.” Levi groaned, rocking his hips back, dipping his head forward to latch his lips on the junction of Eren’s neck. He sucked on it hard, drifting his lips up and across the neck, wanting to taste all of the skin he could possibly touch.

“Levi,” Eren panted out, moving his hand from Levi’s back to tangle his fingers into his hair.

“Levi, please just- “Eren was cut off by Levi capturing his lips in a quick passionate kiss.

“Yeah, I get it.” Levi whispered against Eren’s skin of his neck. He lined his cock with Eren’s hole, hand around the base of his dick to guide it in. Levi pushed in slowly, his cock easily slipping into Eren’s wet tight heat. Levi felt like he was melting as he buried himself deeper within Eren

“Fuck,” He moaned as he reached the hilt, relishing in the feeling of the heat. He stayed like that for a few minutes before sliding back out and snapping his hips forward. Eren dug his nails back into Levi’s shoulder blades and wrapped his legs around his waist, fully preparing for the round. The Alpha reattached his lips to Eren’s neck, sucking and nibbling as he began to quickly thrusts his hips. Eren’s mouth fell open as Levi shifted his angle, rubbing against the Omega’s sensitive prostate. One of Levi’s hands snuck down Eren’s stomach, wrapping around the younger boy’s cock. He stroked it slowly as his lips gently nibbled at Eren’s scent glands.

“Don’t mate me.” Eren mewled, shuddering as Levi ran his thumb along the slit. Levi just mumbled something under his breath as he increased the pace of his hips. He was close, his knot already starting to swell at the base. Eren dug his nails in deeper, moving his hands up and down Levi’s back as he rocked forward with each thrust, crying out. Eren was close to his own climax, the heat pooling into the bottom of his stomach ready to burst. His moans increased in length and his legs began to twitch as he got even closer.

“Cumming!” Eren exclaimed as his seed spurted forward, painting his stomach in ribbons of the sticky clear fluid. Levi’s hips faltered as Eren tightened immensely around him, dragging his own orgasm out.

His thrusts became shallow as his knot sealed the two into place as he shot his cum inside of Eren. At the same time, he lent down, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Eren’s neck, insinuating a mating mark. The Omega groaned, finally the achy pain had faded away and he felt himself feel drowsy and tired. The sharp sting in his neck brought him back to reality when Levi was lapping up the blood dripping from the new wound.

“You fucking mated me?!” Eren screamed, trying to push Levi off him. It just ended with him and Levi both gasping in pain at the tight pull of Levi’s knot.

“Eren just-“

“Fuck you! I don’t even know you and you fucking mated me. You just ruined my life!” Eren yelled, his hand raised up and punched Levi in the gut, making the man fall backwards causing the severe pain from the knot to come shooting up again.

“Eren! Stop fucking moving!” Levi yelled, slapping Eren across the face. He trapped the younger boy’s wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Calm down. Just listen.” Levi pleaded earning a sceptical glare from Eren.

“I’m not that interested in you myself, but when I get a mate I leave when they leave. I’ve been here since I was born and you don’t want to know how many kids I’ve fathered. You seem like you understand the practical side of this, lets help each other to get out.” Levi proposed, letting go of Eren’s wrists and positioning himself over Eren to wait for his answer.

“I guess that makes sense...” Eren mumbled, glancing up to meet Levi’s steel coloured eyes, “Fine, I’ll help you. But you better do everything I say.” Eren pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don’t think that will ever happen, Brat,” Levi groaned, rolling his eyes, “Just hurry up and get pregnant so we can get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some badass Aot merch   
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/sunicorn/collections/496907-attack-on-titan?asc=u


	11. 11

Eren stirred from his nap, feeling sticky and gross but satisfied. His body was stiff, achy and as he tried to sit up he realised his hips were throbbing with pain. His hands drifted up to his neck, tracing the bite mark that had already begun to scab over. It wasn’t supposed to be there. He wasn’t supposed to be fucking mated while he was here. Just have the stupid children and get out. He was growing pissed as he turned to the side, ready to confront Levi and maybe punch him but the bed beside him was empty. He growled low in his throat and fell back onto the bed

“What the fuck are you growling about?” Levi muttered, making Eren glance up. Levi had a towel on his head, that was covering his dripping wet hair. Eren trailed his eyes down, noticing that Levi was completely naked, water droplets still repent on his skin.

“You, you fucking asshole.” Eren grumbled, resting his head back on his pillow, “And put some clothes on.”

Levi sighed, taking the towel off his head and folding it neatly.

“Why? Aren’t we mates now?” Levi cocked his head at Eren, questionably.

“Not fucking consensually that’s for sure.” Eren retorted. He felt snappy but wasn’t sure if it was an effect from his heat or Levi’s words last night.

“I thought you said you were okay with it when I explained it?” Levi sunk down onto the bed, sitting next to Eren.

“I was kind of delirious at the time, you know.” Eren huffed, burying his face into the pillow. He felt Levi’s hands make their way through his hair, brushing through the strands gently. He knew he should push his hand away but it just felt so nice that he just shut his eyes and sighed into the touch.

“Have you even thought this through, Levi?” Eren questioned, “What do you plan to do with the children? What if I wanted them and you didn’t? What if I planned to get rid of them and you wanted them? I’m stuck with you and you didn’t even consider this.” Levi’s hands stop moving for a minute.

“I just thought I’d go along with whatever the Omega wanted.” Levi answered, his voice low as he begun to move his hands again.

“A simple conversation beforehand would have been nice.” Eren mumbled into the pillow. He felt the mattress dip behind him and felt Levi’s warmth on his back.

“I should have talked to you, I know,” Levi’s breath was warm against Eren’s neck, “I have been waiting for someone to mate for so long I just got ahead of myself.”

“Isn’t every Alpha jumping at the chance to fuck Omegas in heat?” Eren grumbled, feeling Levi’s arms snake around his waist.

“We get forced to breed, just like Omegas. Powerful Alphas are getting kidnapped all the time.” Levi explained. The Omega hummed in response still partially mad at the Alpha but he understood why he did it. He could also feel the warmness start up in his stomach again so he ended the conversation. His cock was already hard again, flush against his stomach looking for some attention. He felt Levi’s hands travel lower down his body, just stopping above his cock, his fingers dancing along the skin.

“I guess we will just have to talk about this later.” Levi whispered, kissing Eren’s scent glands. Eren squirmed under his touches, moving his hips upwards so Levi's hands brushed against the head of his cock. Levi didn’t waste time, he himself was already hard and had begun to sink his cock into Eren’s slicked entrance. They both groaned as he slipped in, the heat welcoming him. Levi rocked his hips back as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Eren’s neck, placing soft kisses there. He took his time reentering, making every slow and gentle. He drew out each moan from Eren, making sure he buried himself in fully before pulling out.  Eren melted underneath the Alpha’s skilled thrusts.

It wasn’t long before Eren was cumming over the sheets of the bed, one hand hooked back in Levi’s hair and the other fisting at the sheets. Levi soon followed suit after a few more thrusts, nibbling the mating mark as his knot locked them together. Levi groaned as he came, coating Eren’s insides with white, hopefully hitting his womb. Eren let out a sigh as Levi’s knot reached its fullness bringing him the relief that his heat made him crave. Levi was panting as he came down from his high, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

“You good, now?” Levi asked, moving his hands into Eren’s hair and brushing it out of his eyes.

“This doesn’t mean I forgive you for the mating thing.” Eren mumbled, already feeling out of it already even though his heat had just started. Levi’s soothing hands only added to his drowsiness and Eren felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed Levi’s presence and also his cock that was currently throbbing within him. He sighed heavily, too tired to have a lengthy discussion with himself whether he liked Levi or not instead opting to shut his eyes and let Levi trace circles into his scalp.

“How much do we get to see each other after my heat?” Eren mumbled, already half asleep.

“What do you mean? We’ll be sharing a room.” The Alpha replied, giving Eren a strange look, “Have they not explained all these things to you?”

“Well, Armin doesn’t see his mate often so I just assumed it was all like that.” Eren explained causing Levi to groan under his breath.

“They are like that because Erwin runs the facility and is not allowed to mate with an Omega here. It’s against policies but he did it anyway so he needs to keep it quiet.” Levi felt his knot deflate slightly, not enough to pull completely out but enough so that he could shift Eren around so he was straddling the Alpha.

“Don’t explain it to me like I’m stupid.” Eren grumbled. Levi looked over Eren, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking down at Levi angrily.

“I can take you down in a second even with my cock in your ass.” Levi warned which irritated Eren even more.

“So what Mr. Alpha, are you going to make me submit like the weak Omega I am? Mate me against my will? Oh, wait you’ve already done that.” Eren snapped, trying to remove Levi’s cock within him. When it wouldn’t budge he got even more frustrated and slammed his hands down roughly on Levi’s chest. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“You’re acting like a brat.” He stated, feeling his knot continue to shrink as his annoyance grew, “These emotions are unnecessary. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together I don’t think you should hate me now.” Eren gave another pull and Levi’s cock finally pulled out, although painfully. Eren pushed himself off the bed, his legs wobbling under his weight before he righted himself.

“Fuck you, Levi.” He spat, leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Eren stormed the halls, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he ignored the painful throbbing within his stomach.

“Fucking Levi being a fucking Alpha. What a condescending jerk. I fucking hate him and he can go suck my dick.” Eren muttered as he approached the Omega’s wing. Why did he have to be trapped in a situation like this? At the mercy of some fucking short ass angry jerk just because he could bear the children. He hated it. He hated him. He hated being an Omega. He hated heats. He hated everything. His hand brushed past the bite mark and he felt like clawing at it to make it disappear into just a massive wound. He was just so frustrated at himself at the situation he found himself in he felt like tearing his own hair out. Not that it would solve anything.

 He headed straight for his room, hoping that Arming was not there. He knew the blond was bound to give him a long ass righteous lecture. Unfortunately, everyone just wanted to piss him off because sitting dead center in his bed was Armin, legs crossed with one hand holding up a book and the other resting on his stomach.

“Eren?” He asked confused as the boy waltzed in and landed face first on his bed.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you in heat?” Armin asked, abandoning his book to go and comfort the other Omega. Eren groaned into the bedsheets. Like he needed to be reminded that he was in heat.

“Eren?” Armin asked, his voice softening as he sat on the bed. He reached out his hand to run his fingers through his messy brown hair. He spotted the mark and his mouth fell open in surprise, halting all his actions.

“You’re mated but with who?” He asked his voice dripping with concern. Eren groaned again and twisted himself so he was lying on his back, looking up into Armin’s questioning eyes.

“One of the Alpha maybe sort of bit me.” Eren explained, flinging his arm over his face so he could bury his face in the crook of his elbow.

“So he mated you against your will!” Armin growled, his eyebrows knitting together with anger, “Who is he?! I will personally maim him.”

“Maybe this guy called…L-l-Levi.” Eren murmured, “Don’t make a big deal of it.”

“Oh that short fucker is going down!” Armin growled but quickly diverted his attention to checking Eren’s body of any wounds.

“Did he hurt you? Is that why you left? Did he choke you?” Armin fussed, brushing Eren’s hair out of his face.

“Armin, please its fine. We’ve come to an agreement. I just left because he was acting like a condescending jerk.” Eren said, pushing himself to a sitting position. He swatted away Armin’s pestering hands and ran his quickly through his hair.

“I just think I was frustrated at the fact that I’m now stuck with someone for the rest of my life. Someone I don’t know. Someone I could hate.” Eren sighed softly.

“I’m shocked that you would forgive him for doing something like that.” Armin stated.

“Yeah I know I’m stupid.” Eren huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Maybe a little naïve but not stupid. Plus, as much as I don’t want to say it, you are a great match for Levi.” Armin huffed.

“How do you even know him?” Eren asked, raising one of his eyebrows at the blond. Armin blushed and averted his eyes towards his fidgeting hands. Eren’s eyes narrowed as he watched Armin’s nervousness.

“Armin.” Eren hissed, “Tell me.” The blond Omega rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a redder shade.

“Look this was a long time ago, you know,” Armin made eye contact with Eren and immediately looked away again, “A-a-and it was way before I met Erwin and all that. Levi and I…we spent on of my…heats together but nothing happened out of it! I didn’t catch or anything.” Eren looked at him with concern, shifting himself towards Armin to look at his neck.

“Did he try to bite you or anything…?” Eren asked suspiciously. Surely Levi might have tried with others too.

“No, no, no. Nothing like that! We just did it a couple times, it was strictly just do it and leave. He didn’t really touch me at all actually. I think he had developed a style by the time he finally got to me.” Armin explained, “Levi acted like a robot and he didn’t talk to me at all for the whole five days but of course I was expecting it from him.” Eren sent him a puzzled look and felt an overwhelming feeling of jealousy rise up in his stomach. Armin knew more about his mate then he did. His rational side knew it was because they literally met and mated yesterday but he couldn’t help it. He hated Armin for the fact that he slept with Levi, even if he was bonded now. He buried his head in his hands. Already the effects of the bond were seeping into his mind and influencing his thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked, his hands sliding under Eren’s chin. He lifted the boy’s face up, looking at him directly with his large blue eyes.

“I’m just…scared? I guess this whole thing is just fucking with my mind and I’m hot. This place is gross, my shirt is sticking to me and just…ugh.” Eren closed his eyes and fell backwards on the bed with a loud sigh.

“Maybe you should have come to talk to me after you finished you heat, huh?” Armin said as he moved over to press a cool hand on Eren’s forehead.

“Shut up.” Eren mumbled, letting out a small groan of regret, “We got in an argument and I stormed out without thinking of the consequences.” He flung his arm over his eyes and let out a huff of air as he felt the heat start to stir up from his crotch area.

“I think its best if you go back. Even if you hate Levi, I think you’re gonna hate going out through your heat without an Alpha.” Armin stated, “I’ll walk you back if you want.” He helped Eren to his feet and the two began their walk back to Eren’s room.

“I really wish I was born a Beta.” Eren whined as he stopped to let a sudden wave of heat pass. Armin had his arm around Eren’s shoulders, rubbing them gently as the Omega doubled over in pain.

“We all do,” Armin replied, “We better hurry or you’re just going to be in more pain.” Eren nodded and gritted his teeth, pushing himself up and steadily putting one foot in front of the other. He leant on Armin most of the way but by the time they finally got to his room, he was practically writhing in his pain. Levi opened the door before Armin could even move to knock, taking Eren into his arms, placing kisses on the boy’s neck.

“Nice to see you again, Levi.” Armin smiled as he watched the Alpha fuss over Eren, “Make sure you take care of him.” A cold icy stare met Armin’s warm smile. It was strange seeing him again after the whole fiasco and he could feel the awkward tension hanging in the air like a suffocating blanket. Eren’s loud whine interrupted the silence and Armin averted his gaze, bring up a hand to rest on his stomach.

“Look, I’m just going to go.” Armin said, eyes travelling down to see that Eren was beginning to grind himself against Levi’s torso. The blond turned and already had started to walk away when he heard the soft reply.

“Thank you, Armin.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO SHORT 
> 
> IM SO SORRY  
> BUT FLUFFY LEVI AND EREN SO I HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR IT 
> 
> BLESS YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR READING

Eren’s heat had been a sticky, sweaty and exhausting four-day cycle. They had fucked nearly every moment Eren was awake, apart from when they were tied, and more than once he had fallen asleep in the middle. His heat had ended a little while ago and left both him and Levi in an exhausted heap, almost immediately passing out on the bed.

It had been at least a couple hours before Eren woke up, with Levi’s arm wrapped protectively around his waist. It felt nice, secure and just…matey. He sighed softly, resting his head further into the pillow. Eren gathered that he would have to apologise to Levi. He did snap at him for just explaining things but then again Levi did mate him without permission. He should feel angry, should yell or something but he just felt nothing towards it. Plus, he knew about leaving in the middle of a heat would do to the Alpha mentally. Levi was bound to be worry…even if it was just the tiniest amount. He needed to say he was sorry and be the bigger person. He opened his mouth, ready to apologies when Levi spoke first.

“Eren?” He asked softly, his voice low from sleep. Eren hummed in response, stiffening in Levi’s arms.

“I’m...I…apologise about the whole…mating thing and my attitude that followed.” His voice was low and if Eren wasn’t pressed up against the man he probably wouldn’t have heard it. He sounded embarrassed to say it, as if it hurt his pride.

“I’m sorry too,” Eren replied, “And I understand why you did it but that doesn’t mean I forgive you. Who cares if you’re some big bad Alpha? You should treat me with respect and not like I’m some trash you found off the street.” Levi was silent for a moment, squeezing Eren lightly in his arms.

“I understand,” Levi muttered, “I was caught up in the moment. I was controlled by my emotions and I’m sorry for degrading you.”

“I apologise for letting my anger get the better of me,” Eren admitted blushing slightly.

  
The two fell into silence, the only noise was the softness of their breaths. Levi had moved so he was flush against Eren’s back and through passing moments his hands had settled lower, to rest on the ever so slight curve of Eren’s stomach. It wasn’t completely flat to start with but Levi imagined it had gotten bigger since Eren’s heat finished. He ran his fingers over it gently, feeling the swell under his fingertips.

“Do…,” Levi started before he paused, resting his entire palm on the skin, “Do you think you caught?” Eren smiled softly, a little surprised at how soft and domestic Levi was acting write now.

“Hopefully,” Eren replied, “Although I’m not good with kids so I don’t know how it’s supposed to work out.” The became quiet once more, Eren moving his hands to rest on top of Levi’s.

“I just don’t want them to live here for the rest of their lives.” Levi replied, hand curling around Eren’s stomach as if to protect the baby, if it was even there.

“Is it that bad?” Eren asked softly, tracing the back of Levi’s hand with the tips of his fingers.

“I was raised in this facility since my parents didn’t want me. My parents weren’t bonded so it was my mother’s decision on what would happen to me. I guess my mother didn’t want any strings attached when he left this place. But who knows maybe my dad wanted me,” Levi breathed in and out slowly before continuing, “Because I was a genetically superior Alpha I was compatible for a lot of people which meant I have been through a lot of heats.” He made a noise in the bac of his throat, that sounded like a muffled laugh.

“I’ve fathered a lot of children, I’ve held them but I’ve never had the choice in what happens to them. I liked holding them. I…” Eren smiled softly, taking Levi’s hands into his own and intertwining their fingers.

“Hopefully you’ll want to keep our kids because I don’t want them to live a life like mine.”  Levi finished. Eren smiled wider as he shifted his body around, awkwardly, so that he was facing Levi. He pressed closer, sneaking one of his legs in between Levi’s, and resting their forehead against each other.

“Levi,” Eren smiled widely, “I may not be the best parent, or the best mate to be frank, but I will keep our children, however many we have.” He ran his hand through Levi’s hair before moving forward a pressing a quick kiss against Levi’s lips.

“And when we get out of this place, I hope we can raise our children happily and normally.” Levi’s lips slowly turned up at the corners before he leant in kissing Eren once more. It lasted longer, was gentle and soft. No tongue, just lips moving in sync and hot breaths on each other’s skin.

“Thank you, Eren.” Levi huffed out in between kisses, one arm cradling his stomach while the other was wrapped around underneath Eren’s ass, holding the brunette closer.

“Don’t ever let me go,” Eren whispered.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

As soon as he could, Eren left the room he now shared with Levi and headed straight for his old one. Hopefully he’d catch Armin there, but he doubted he would be anywhere else. The blond didn’t leave the room often due to his everlasting fatigue. To no surprise, Armin was wrapped up in blankets and situated at the top of his bed, looking half asleep.

“Oh hey,” Armin yawned, slowly stretching out his limps, “Heat finally over?”

“Yeah. I just came to pick up some things and talk to you,” Eren explained, shuffling over to his old bed, and slumped down onto the covers.

“Well I’m always here to talk. I don’t have really anywhere else to be,” Armin let out a small laugh and readjusted his body into a more comfortable position, “What did you want to ask?”

“Well Levi mentioned something and I dunno, it just got me curious. You probably know something, right?”

“Most likely. Depends what he said, though. Erwin did key me into some of the things that happened when I wasn’t at the facility.”

“He said that he Alphas get kidnapped all the time but I thought this whole ‘breeding’ thing was only for Omegas and Alphas that couldn’t find their own mates,” Eren inquired, sending Armin a puzzled look. He didn’t think Levi was lying, per se, it just didn’t sound 100% believable. Especially when he knew the facility wasn’t legally allowed Alphas here like they kept Omegas.

“Betas can do whatever they want. Why do you think this whole Omegan breeding thing was legalized?” Armin could feel the stirrings of his deep-seated anger begin again. Talking about this topic always ended in heated arguments with the blond. He cleared his throat, knowing that he shouldn’t get angry and stay harm for the safety of his child. Hanji had told him to keep the stress levels low during this stage of his pregnancy. He let out a loud sigh and pouted.

“Yeah, Betas are dicks but I didn’t think they were that fucked up,” Eren added, running his hand through his hair.

“Anyway, anything else you want to ask?” Eren hummed in response, moving to pick up the few thigns he had placed on his nightstand.

“How long until you know you’re pregnant?”

“Hanji will come around to you in a couple weeks and get some of your blood to run tests on. So, like a month,” Armin answered.

“That’s so long,” Eren groaned, wanting to slump down on the bed, burry his face in the pillow and scream in anger. Although he hated this whole idea of force breeding and all the shit that went along with it, he couldn’t deny, at least to himself, that he was a little excited about having kids. He’d always wanted them, even though he assumed his partner would be the one having them and a lot later in his life. His hand went down to rest on his lower stomach, bringing a small smile to his face.

“Someone’s excited!” Hanji squealed as she burst through the door, almost tackling Eren if he hadn’t side stepped.

“Don’t tell me you-,” She stopped herself as she glanced up, eyes locked on the red wound on Eren’s pale neck.

“Fucking Levi,” Her face suddenly darkened and her eyes narrowed.

“Wha-“ Eren began before she wrapped her hand around his wrist and started yanking him towards the door.

“Armin you better rest,” She shouted as she left the corridor, “And Levi better get his short ass ready to get handed to him.”

~

Eren was now seated in an office, alongside Levi and Hanji who stood looking pissed in the corner. He hadn’t any idea where he was until he layed his eyes on the plague that read ‘Erwin Smith’ sitting on the desk. Eren was in awe of this man, he was tall, broad, handsome and in a position of power. Armin couldn’t have found a better mate, even if it was kind of not allowed. Apart from that, he was fucking terrifying. He swallowed nervously, scared and kind of hoping Levi would hold him.

_Stupid bonding mark._

“I’m sure you know, Levi, that you are in a huge amount of trouble. Not only with the facility but the law. Forced bonding in unacceptable and illegal and I am not prepared for my facility to get that kind of reputation that were allow that behaviour.” Erwin scolded, crossing his arms over his chest as he narrowed his eyes at Levi. The man in question just rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath.

“You’re nothing but a figure head, don’t get too big for your pants,” Levi responded with a menacing glare.

“Whether I am or not has nothing to do with that fact that you committed a crime.” Erwin snapped back. Eren glanced over to Levi, his throat going dry. Levi could go to jail and then this all would all be for nothing.

“I-uh…we agreed to the bonding,” Eren piped up causing all eyes to look at him. 

“Although it’s nice you’re standing up for him, I knew about his plan. You’ve ruined Eren’s life,” Erwin replied, eyes drifting back to glare at Levi.

“It was already ruined when the stupid law was passed,” Levi snapped back.

“Levi, please take this seriously. You could go to prison,” Erwin pleaded, eyes softening.

“This place is already a fucking prison.”

“Maybe, but it’s a prison that you can spend with your mate and have a lot more freedom in,” Hanji added from her spot in the corner. She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose with pursed lips.

“Please don’t send him away. I agreed after he explained it and we’re at an understanding now. It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone. Although Armin already knows.” Eren begged, his hand reached out and grabbed Levi’s. He squeezed his hand tightly, seeking some support from Levi.

Erwin lent back in his chair with a groan and rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

“Fine,” He sighed low in his throat, “Fine but if you mistreat him in any way or abandon him as soon as you leave this place, Levi, I’m shipping your ass out to prison.” Eren sighed in relief, the grip on Levi’s hand lessening. The Alpha rubbed his thumb lightly over the skin of Eren’s hand, trying his hardest not to look relieved.

“You better say thank you, Levi,” Hanji said, not sounding too pleased.

“I won’t, Eyebrows,” Levi responded, standing up and leaving the room with Eren in tow.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST WROTE THIS IN ONE DAY
> 
> i'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE

Eren dumped his plate on the table and then slumped down in his chair. Armin, in comparison, placed his plate gently on the table and slowly sat down.

“What’s wrong with you?” Armin asked, adjusting himself into a comfortable position.

“I’m so fucking tired and I couldn’t sleep last night,” Eren mumbled, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. Armin gave him a suspicious look but didn’t voice his concerns.

“Oh look, there’s Marco and Jean,” Eren pointed out, gesturing his fork towards the couple who had just walked through the doors. Armin quickly turned around, waving Marco and Jean over to the table. The two made their way over, Jean pulled out the chair for Marco before sitting himself down himself.

“How have you been doing the past few weeks?” Armin asked sweetly, taking Marco hand’s into his own.

“Extremely tired and my chest hurts all the time but at least my children made it,” He smiled warmly.

“Speaking of which, how are the triplets and what are their names?” Armin asked excitedly, tightening the grip he had on Marco’s hands.

“Three girls, Sasha, Mina and Ymir,” Marco answered, “All completely healthy. Although I don’t know how the other two stay fed all the time when Sasha drinks the most milk.” Marco giggled.

“Two Betas and an Alpha,” Jean added with a concealed smile. He tried to hide it but it was plainly obvious that he was a proud dad, “We’ve let the facility raise them so we can visit them whenever we want.” Marco glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the door with familiarity that only Armin could understand.

“I better let you go back to your pups,” Armin smiled, “I’m coming to see them soon, though.” Marco laughed and nodded in response before getting up from the table. He retrieved some food from the buffet before leaving the room, however Jean didn’t follow him. Jean turned his attention on Eren, a small smug smile forming on his lips.

“So Jeager has a bite mark. Who is the unlucky Alpha?” He asked, slumping down in his chair. Despite looking exhausted with large, dark bags under his eyes, he still maintained the air of cockiness around him. Which, in turn, made Eren even more annoyed at the man.

“My Alpha is Levi,” Eren explained, stabbing his food with his fork. Jean practically cackled in response, covering his mouth with his hand as he did so. Jean’s laugh just made Eren feel even more irritated and stabbed his food with more force than before.  

“Oh so you’re the unlucky one, stuck with that asshole.” Jean commented, swopping some food off Armin’s plate.

“You know him?”

“Know him? Who doesn’t? Everyone in this place has spent a least one heat with him,” Jean gaze shifted onto Eren’s neck, “Well not anymore.” Eren felt an uncomfortable and unfamiliar emotion well up in his chest at those words.

“Anything come out of your time together?” Eren asked, trying to be inconspicuous in his attempt to know everything about their time together. Jean nodded, stuffing some more food into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed before answering.

“Just a litter of one. They went up for adoption couple weeks after the birth.” Jean explained. Eren clenched his jaw, eyes not lifting up from his plate. Why was he getting so worked up over this? It’s just how the facility is and no one can do anything to change it.

“How old would they be now?” Armin asked, watching Eren with a cautious eye.

“About three. They tested as a Beta so should have an amazing, privileged life. Maybe if they aren’t adopted yet, I’ll will after I get out.” Jean shrugged, “It would suck if they looked more like Levi, though.”

“How long until you get out?” Eren questioned. Jean didn’t look that old, maybe this was his second kid?

“After this one is born, I’m good to go but I’ll probably stay behind until Marco can leave.” Jean answered with a sigh.

“I’m just glad that I can leave and don’t have to stay behind with my mate after he’s born.” Armin added, sending Jean a pitiful look, “I’m nearly out of here after twelve years.” He gave a small smile and ran a hand over his swollen belly.

“What?! Twelve years?” Eren exclaimed, “Is that a normal stay here?” Armin quickly ran a hand over the other Omega’s back, seeing the panic arise in his eyes.

“No of course not. It just took me a few years to conceive my first child and then I had a couple of miscarriages in between my daughter and this child. I mean you’re probably pregnant already so you have nothing to worry about.” Armin explained, letting out some of his soothing scent that was used between a mother and pups. Eren took to the scent, slowly calming down but then it hit him. He was going to be in here for at least another couple of years and Armin, his only friend in this place, and Jean were gone in a couple of months. He wouldn’t have anyone but Levi in this miserable place for a few years. It’s so fucked up. This whole thing! Why the fuck do they even need to force breed the Omegas? What do the Betas gain from this? Fun? Enjoyment? It’s disgusting and taking away people’s freedom and running their lives.

Eren quickly stood to his feet, jaw locked with determination.

“Eren?” Armin askes worriedly, he knew the Omega was impulsive. He also knew that if he got into trouble it wouldn’t be worth it.

“You okay?” Eren didn’t answer and instead rushed out of the room and straight to the room he shared with Levi. The Alpha was sat on the large plush chair, a book in one of his hands and a cup of tea in the other. He looked up at Eren questionably, with one eyebrow raised.

“We have to escape!” Eren exclaimed, running up to Levi.

“Well this is sudden,” Levi said with a surprised expression on his face, “Why?” Levi looked back up at Eren, to study his face and found him strikingly pale. But before he could ask what was wrong, Eren answered his question by vomiting all over Levi’s shoes. The disgusting substance covered the hem of his jeans and most of the surrounding floor. Eren groaned once more and luckily Levi took this as a warning sign and moved out of the way before Eren dumped another load of spew all over the floor. When he was done, Eren was hunched over and groaning in pain.

“Fuck.” He muttered, realisation sinking in.


	16. Chapter 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT AND IM SOOOO SORRY BOUT ITS BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS AND I WANTED TO GET IT OUT ASAP

Eren was exhausted by the time he had vomited the entire contents of his stomach. Levi had stood there as he did, patting his back from a distance. He was now resting while Levi went to change his shoes and pants to ones that were puke free. He paused as he did up his new jeans, looking over his shoulder.

“So what’s this escape plan of yours?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow at the moaning figure lying on the bed. Eren was face down, his face pressed into a pillow with his arms holding his stomach, trying to settle it.

“I hadn’t gotten that far yet,” Eren said, his voice muffled by the pillow he was currently pressing his face against, “Let’s talk about this later. My head is heavy.”

“You couldn’t even make it to the bathroom, I doubt you could make your way out of this facility,” Levi pointed out, sitting down next to the Eren shaped lump on the bed.

“Can’t you just leave me alone? I feel like shit,” Eren whined, trying to morph himself into the bed.

“No,” Levi replied, his hands tangling into Eren’s hair. He began to drift his finger through it, hoping it would make Eren feel a little better. Eren let out a low groan, moving his head closer to Levi’s cold, soothing fingers.

“If you are serious about escaping, I will agree but you need to know that you can go to prison, even executed for this. Well after you have the baby of course.”

“I know!” Eren said angrily into the pillow. It muffled most of the venom in his voice but the message still got across to Levi.

“Eren, if you want to do this you need to be a hundred percent dedicated no matter what the outcome might be and it will most likely be death,” Levi paused and waited for Eren to answer. When none came, he flipped Eren onto his back and took the pillow away so he could see the boy’s face. It was scrunched up, staring back at Levi, angrily.

“I get it okay!” He yelled, snatching the pillow back and pressing his face into, “But right now I feel like shit so can’t we just discuss this later?” Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance and ran a hand through his coarse hair. Eren was young, impulsive and now, pregnant and hormonal. Levi knew this decision wasn’t planned and it wouldn’t be until the moment Eren decided to leave. He sighed heavily, regretting his choice to follow this stupid idea.

“Whatever. I’m going to get Hanji.” Levi muttered. He paused at the door, glancing over his shoulder at his mate and furrowing his brows before leaving the room.

~

It was only a couple of minutes after Levi left that Armin came waddling through the door.

“Are you okay? You left very abruptly.” Armin asked, placing himself down on the bed next to Eren’s waist.

“I threw up.” Eren replied, still feeling a bit nauseous so he didn’t bother to sit up. Armin replied with a knowing hum and brought the back of his hand to Eren’s forehead.

“Well you don’t feel hot, so it’s not a sickness.” Armin stated.

“Yeah,” Eren replied softly, “Levi went to get Hanji.” Armin looked at Eren with sympathetic eyes and ran his hand gently through Eren’s hair.

“At least you caught on your first time,” Armin offered in an attempt of consolation, “You won’t have to spend extra time waiting for your next heat.” Eren just groaned in response, pressing the pillow in his face harder.

“What does it matter?” Eren sobbed, “I’m never going to leave and now I’m stuck with a mate I didn’t choose or know that well.”

“They can’t keep you here forever, Eren. You will leave and if you keep catching on your first heats you’ll be out in no time.” Armin reassured. He knew Eren was going through a tough time, sooner or later everyone had a break down at some point during their first month at the facility. The blond was just surprised Eren had lasted this long before reaching the breaking point; it seemed the realisation of his stay and forced mating had only just sunk in.

Eren just rolled onto his side, his back facing Armin.

“Sure, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> for more smut check out my sin of a blog: lil-anime-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
